


Cuffing Szn

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew takes care of Neil, Come Eating, Handcuffs, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Trust, andrew is aggressive, andrew’s fingers in neil’s mouth, brief mentions of the past, but also kind of soft???, pillow princess neil, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Neil is wedged under the bed, moving discarded t-shirts and lost socks around, when Andrew comes back into the room from the kitchen.“You doing okay, Neil?” He asks, nudging Neil’s knee with his foot.“Yeah,” Neil replies, wiggling a little to scoot backwards out from under the bed, “But why do you have handcuffs?” He holds up the metal cuffs as he pushes off of the floor.Andrew doesn’t often blush, but he’s blushing now. “Give me those.”—Neil discovers Andrew’s handcuffs, and finds that he likes to be restrained by Andrew. Almost as much as Andrew likes restraining Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Cuffing Szn

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'm late posting my last kinktober fic what about it

They’re getting ready to move Andrew out of the dorm, which means they’re deep cleaning the room. 

Neil is wedged under the bed, moving discarded t-shirts and lost socks around, when Andrew comes back into the room from the kitchen. 

“You doing okay, Neil?” He asks, nudging Neil’s knee with his foot. 

“Yeah,” Neil replies, wiggling a little to scoot backwards out from under the bed, “But why do you have handcuffs?” He holds up the metal cuffs as he pushes off of the floor to sit up. 

Andrew doesn’t often blush, but he’s blushing now. “Give me those.” He snaps, reaching to snatch the cuffs out of Neil’s grasp. 

Neil pulls them away and Andrew glares down at him. “You didn’t answer my question.” Neil points out, holding the handcuffs behind his back. 

Andrew crouches down to Neil’s eye level, sitting in front of him. He considers lying about it. ‘ _Oh, they’re Aaron’s._ ’ like that’ll work. But Neil knows Andrew too well, he’d pick out the lie in a heartbeat. “Remember how I said that I used to restrain certain partners who couldn’t follow my hands-off rule?” Andrew makes direct eye contact with Neil when he says it. “I honestly forgot I had them.” That last part isn’t completely true. Andrew likes the feelings of dominance and control that the handcuffs give him when he puts them on someone. He’s definitely thought of how Neil would look cuffed to their bed while he sucks him off or fucks him senseless to a chorus of breathy ‘ _yes_ ’es dragged out of Neil’s body. 

But Neil doesn’t need to be handcuffed or otherwise restrained when they’re intimate. Andrew knows that Neil respects boundaries; he hasn’t crossed them yet. Andrew can’t ignore the urge he feels to have _more_ control; to feel like Neil's life is in his hands, and to have Neil _voluntarily_ give that to him. To have Neil give himself over completely, and let Andrew make him feel good. _So_ good. 

Neil swallows thickly. Andrew putting handcuffs on someone seems like such a foreign concept to him. But Neil thinks he likes the image of Andrew being so _dominant_ and so _in control_. And the image of himself being so vulnerable to Andrew, so _defenseless_ and completely at his mercy; Neil knows that Andrew would take care of him in the best possible way. He hates that he wants this from him. He hates that he wants to ask Andrew for this.

Neil is jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of Andrew’s fingers curling around the back of his neck. “Hey,” Andrew says softly, “You don’t need them. That’s why they’ve been under the bed.” 

Neil brings the cuffs around to hold them between the two of them. “I know.” He sighs, trying not to sound disappointed that Andrew doesn’t want to restrain him. “But you could.” He meets Andrew’s gaze and sucks in a breath. “I mean, if you wanted to.” 

“Neil,” Andrew pulls back, but the fingers on the back of Neil’s neck stay firmly in place, “You don’t need to be restrained.” He says, avoiding saying what he really wants to say: _yes, I want to cuff you to the bed and make you cum so hard you’ll forget what year it is; let me take care of you._

Neil looks down at the metal in his hands, and Andrew’s gaze follows. “Do you want to be?” Andrew asks, moving closer to Neil on the floor. 

Neil shrugs, “I like the idea being that vulnerable to you.” He pushes his hair off of his forehead, “I want to give that to you.” 

This is exactly what Andrew wanted to hear. 

Fuck.

Neil knows him so well, they fit together like two halves of the same circle. Everything that Neil needs, Andrew can give to him, and everything that Andrew needs, Neil can give to him. 

Andrew surges forward, pressing his mouth to Neil’s harder than he’s ever kissed him before. He reaches for the handcuffs in Neil’s grasp, his own fingers intertwining with Neil’s, and pulls away, taking the cuffs with him and inspecting them.

“Do you have the key?” Neil asks, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Andrew turns the metal around in his hands, thinking, before hopping up and opening the drawer on their nightstand and rifling through it. He turns back to Neil with the tiny key between his fingers. “Even if I didn’t though, I can pick them.” 

“I had no doubts.” Neil rolls his eyes and climbs up onto the bed. Andrew follows, straddling his waist. 

“You tell me if you want to stop.” Andrew looks Neil directly in the eye.

Neil nods, “Of course. You know I will.” 

Andrew nods once before unlocking the handcuffs. Neil watches Andrew’s fingers as he clicks open the metal, raising his hands above himself on the bed. 

Andrew looks up at Neil, “Eager,” He says, a smirk teasing on his lips. 

Neil smiles back at him, “Yeah,” He replies, and Andrew leans over Neil, discarding the handcuffs to the side of them, and slipping his hands under Neil’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest. He thumbs over Neil’s nipples before pushing the fabric up and over his head and tossing it to the side. 

Andrew leans back over Neil so he can hold onto both of Neil’s hands above his head. He presses their interlocked hands into the mattress and hovers over Neil, staring down at him. 

Neil can see the hesitation on Andrew’s face. “I don’t do things I’m not sure about, Andrew.” He says, before Andrew can ask ‘ _Are you sure?_ ’

Andrew relaxes his furrowed brows, and breaks eye contact with Neil. “Shut up,” He mumbles before snatching the handcuffs up again and curling his fingers around one of Neil’s wrists. He trails a finger around it where the cuff will sit, tracing the faint scar there, before gently hooking the cold metal around him. 

Neil shivers at the feeling of the metal on his skin and flexes his wrist, listening to the cuffs clink together. Andrew hooks his fingers in the empty half of the handcuffs, dragging Neil’s wrist to the top of the bed and looping the other side around the headboard. He grabs Neil’s other hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist before placing his hand in the waiting cuff and clicking it closed. 

Andrew slinks backwards off of Neil, pausing over the fly of his pants to unbutton and unzip them, before dragging them off of Neil, along with his boxers. 

There’s something about giving up all of the power to Andrew. It makes Neil feel safe, knowing that Andrew is there to catch him; knowing how helpless and vulnerable he is every moment he’s restrained; knowing that he is completely at Andrew’s mercy. But Andrew would never do anything to harm Neil. Not unless he wanted it, of course. 

So Neil gives up total control to him; naked, vulnerable, open, _ready_. 

Neil has been handcuffed many times, but never by Andrew. Never by someone he trusted so much, trusted with his life. Giving Andrew that power over him felt _good_. Neil knows that Andrew will take care of him. 

Andrew doesn’t take it lightly. He's going to make sure Neil knows how thankful he is that Neil is giving this to him. Giving him his life in his hands and telling him, _I know you will protect me. I know you won’t hurt me. I know you’ll take care of me._

Fuck. 

Andrew feels overwhelmed with the power bestowed upon him by Neil’s vulnerability. He settles himself between Neil’s legs and looks down at Neil under him, hands restrained above his head, latched onto their headboard with the metal cuffs. Blush painted across his cheeks and down his chest, his bright blue eyes blown dark with lust.

“Are you just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna fuck me?” Neil asks, curling a leg around Andrew’s body.

Andrew growls, “Patience,” He purrs, stroking his hands over the scars on Neil’s thighs, his fingers teasing closer and closer to his cock. 

Neil whines, tugging on the handcuffs and making them clink against the wood of the headboard. Andrew slides his hands under Neil’s thighs, shoving a pillow under him, and then reaching over him to grab the lube from their bedside table. 

He coats his fingers in lube and rubs over Neil’s hole, poking a finger into him. Neil hums, excited and eager, and Andrew slides his free hand over Neil’s abs, feeling the scars like he loves to do. He adds a second finger and works Neil open, only receiving tiny whines in return, much to Andrew’s dismay. Andrew wants Neil gasping and moaning, he wants to see him shake, see his eyes roll back. He curves his fingers to tap at Neil’s prostate, rubbing at his perineum and finally getting a dizzying gasp from him. 

Neil curls his legs around Andrew’s waist, glad to just sit back and let him work, let him open him up and make him feel good. Andrew adds a third finger, fucking into Neil and earning more and more sounds. Neil’s toes curl when Andrew rubs at his balls with his free hand, fingers curling around the base of his cock. 

Neil slips his foot under Andrew’s shirt, “Off,” He manages to mumble out, trying so hard to hold it together. 

Andrew pulls back to yank his shirt off, leaving Neil naked and exposed, handcuffs keeping his twitching hands locked to the headboard. Neil watches Andrew take his pants and boxers off, eagerly biting his lip when he sees his leaking cock spring free. 

Andrew climbs back over to Neil, leaning over him and just looking. Neil stares right back, the desire shining through his eyes.

“Are you gonna let me take care of you?” Andrew purrs, sliding a hand up to Neil’s cheek and resting thumb on his lower lip.

Neil stares back at Andrew, his eyes completely dark with lust, “Yes,” He says before sucking Andrew’s thumb into his mouth, his teeth grazing the skin. Andrew watches Neil’s lips for a few seconds, blown away by how this man can make him _feel_ so many things. Finally, Andrew pulls away, taking his thumb from Neil’s mouth. He reaches for the lube again, coating his cock in a generous amount, eager to fill Neil and make him moan his name over and over again.

Andrew hooks an arm around Neil’s thigh and lines up his cock with his other hand, pressing into Neil in one thrust and punching a long moan out of him. “Oh, fuck,” Neil whines, his mouth hanging open.

Andrew pauses, grinding his hips against Neil’s ass, and watching him writhe and pant and tug on the handcuffs. He drops his hands down to Neil’s stomach, feeling each of the scars decorating his abdomen. His fingers trail up Neil’s body, ghosting over his nipples and finally wrapping a hand around his throat. 

Neil inhales sharply, staring Andrew in his eyes. “Do you trust me?” Andrew whispers, and Neil nods.

“You know I do.” Neil replies, curling his leg around Andrew’s waist. 

And with that, Andrew pulls back and fucks back into Neill, jolting his body and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Oh fuck,” He moans, tugging on the cuffs again and wishing that he could wrap his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, but content to stay here, restrained and taken care of.

Andrew pulls back again, only to ram back into Neil harder and faster. Neil’s mouth drops open, and Andrew takes this as an opportunity to shove his fingers into Neil’s mouth. 

Neil sucks on Andrew’s fingers in earnest, gladly taking everything that Andrew is giving him. 

Neil moans around Andrew’s fingers when he slams into his prostate, sending a wave of ecstasy rolling through him. Andrew fucks him hard and rough, just like Neil likes, drawing beautifully obscene sounds out of him. 

“You like it, Neil?” Andrew asks, still fucking into him relentlessly. He takes his fingers out of Neil’s mouth to wrap his hand back around his throat. 

Neil moans before answering him, “Fuck, An’rew yes, you’re so— _fuck_ —so good, ‘Drew, yes, love it when you fuck me, so good,” A lazy smile creeps across Neil’s face as he stutters the words out, hardly able to think about anything else except ‘ _fuck, yes, ‘Drew, so good_ ,’

The praise only makes Andrew work harder, eager to hear every little sound he can draw out of the redhead. He sits back on his heels, letting go of Neil’s throat to grab onto his thighs, pulling him to him to meet his thrusts, “Fuck, Neil,” He breathes, staring at Neil’s blissed out face as he fucks him senseless. 

The sound of skin slapping skin drowns out the clink of the metal around Neil’s wrists. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” Neil moans when Andrew repeatedly hits him in the prostate at the perfect angle. “Fuck, fuck, An’rew, yes, fuck,” Neil’s breathy little moans are music to Andrew’s ears.

Andrew doesn’t know where to look, Neil is so _beautiful_ like this. His eyes flick from Neil’s blushed and blissed out face, to his hands in the cuffs above him, to his flushed and swollen cock. Everything about him is beautiful. 

Andrew lets go of one of Neil’s thighs so he can grab onto his leaking cock between them, pumping him in time with his fucking. 

“Fuck, fuck, An’rew, fuck,” Neil pants, his head tossed back onto the pillow as Andrew strokes him to orgasm. Neil cums in thick strands over his stomach, panting heavily into the air. Andrew pulls out of him, stroking himself above Neil with a hand already covered in Neil’s cum. 

“Andrew, fuck,” Neil mumbles, wrapping a lazy leg around Andrew’s hips, holding him over himself. 

Andrew spills onto Neil, adding to the mess already painted over Neil’s stomach. He takes a few deep breaths before looking up at Neil’s face, lazy with content. Andrew lifts his messy hand to Neil’s lips, shoving his fingers into his mouth. Neil gladly licks the cum off of Andrew’s fingers, his eyes fluttering closed as he savors the taste of _both of their cum_. 

Andrew pulls back, leaning over Neil’s stomach and making eye contact when he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, before licking a stripe through the mess on Neil’s abs. 

Neil watches with admiration, and Andrew can practically see the hearts in Neil’s eyes as he licks up Neil’s body. 

Neil writhes and squirms under him, as Andrew cleans up their mess, moaning when he closes his lips over Neil’s nipple. 

Andrew’s hands settle at Neil’s waist and his mouth moves up to his neck, sucking a mark under his jaw. Finally, their lips connect in a rough kiss. Andrew slides a hand up Neil’s arm, his fingers circling Neil’s wrist, right under where the handcuff sits. He pulls away only to reach for the tiny key balanced on the edge of the bedside table. Andrew expertly unlocks one of the handcuffs, with his mouth latched back onto Neil’s.

Neil doesn’t wait for him to unlock the other side before wrapping an arm around Andrew’s shoulder and grabbing onto his cheek. He holds Andrew to himself, kissing him like it’s the end of the world. 

“Thank you.” Neil says when he finally pulls back from Andrew, the handcuffs still dangling from one wrist. 

Andrew rolls his eyes, “You’re so dramatic,” He says before rolling off of him. He holds Neil’s still-cuffed wrist in his hand and grabs the key again, finally releasing Neil completely from the metal restraints. Andrew tosses the handcuffs to the side and brings Neil’s wrist up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the mark left over by the metal. 

They sit in silence for a second, Neil watching Andrew’s face, and Andrew tracing the scars on Neil’s hand. “Are you okay?” Neil asks finally.

Andrew looks over at Neil to meet his eye contact, brows furrowing, “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks in return.

Neil shrugs, “Dunno,” He looks at Andrew’s hand holding his own, “You just seemed like you were thinking too hard about it.” 

Andrew leans over to press a kiss to Neil’s cheek, “Are you okay?” He asks, bringing a hand up to hold onto the back of Neil’s neck. 

Neil turns to kiss Andrew on the mouth, a tender kiss, soft, like a gentle _‘yes’_ in the form of a kiss. “Never better.”

* * *

As Roland had suggested so many years ago, they do invest in some padded cuffs. 

Neil gets to replace the old memories of being cuffed by Riko at Evermore, cuffed to the car seat with Lola, cuffed to the hospital bed in Baltimore, with new memories of Andrew fucking him into the matress while his wrists are bound to the headboard. New memories of Andrew gently clicking the metal around Neil’s wrist before stripping his pants off and eating him out. New memories of Andrew unlocking the cuffs when they’re done, and kissing the marks around his wrists, and telling him how good he was. 

Their relationship grows stronger with this addition. There’s always been trust, but it’s visible when they use the handcuffs. Neil’s promise to Andrew intertwined with the restraints; his promise to give him all that he is, a promise to trust Andrew completely. 

And Andrew gives that trust right back in the form of bite marks on Neil’s neck, kisses to his wrists, and whispered praises that only Neil gets to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!🤍  
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !  
> kudos and comments make my day💘


End file.
